


SgtScrewU

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Authority Figures, Community: kink_bingo, Dominance, M/M, Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian hooks up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SgtScrewU

Brian slid the door open to admit - what had his name been? Oh, right, SgtScrewU. Wonderful name. And by the looks of the man on the other side of the door, sure to live up to it. Better than six feet tall, broad shouldered and skin as dark as that tasteless chocolate Linds was always eating. The man was astounding. Even in his military fatigues.

Typically Brian paid no attention to anything but a guy's cock - size, shape, length, girth - but this one, he knew what he was doing. This one made Brian give him a few seconds notice. He couldn't see much, but broad shoulders filled out the tank and there was a slight bulge tenting the camo BDU's. By the time he reached the spit-shined boots, he wasn't sure he would be coherent anymore.

When he found himself on his knees, opening his mouth to taste of the impressive black cock presented to him, he wondered just when it was he started taking orders. A meaty hand on his shoulder held him down, kept him in place. _Sir, yes, sir,_ he mimed in his head as he gave his all sucking and teasing SgtScrewU's cock.

Wouldn't the guys all love to see this. Brian Kinney on his knees, giving head to a man in Army fatigues - some sort of military garb. They'd also love to know that he got on his knees because he was 'ordered' to. He's never followed an order in his life. Well, except that once at some military academy graduation.

On his knees by way of orders. Oh, he didn't mind sucking cock, but he hadn't expected the sight of this guy dressed like a drill sergeant to get him hot enough to follow orders.

And it _was_ hot.

Then it got hotter. He was still on his knees, only SgtScrewU had found somewhere new to put his cock. And Brian was making sure to enjoy every ramming inch. His knees were beginning to hurt and he had floor burns on his hands from not being able to hold on to anything. And he loved it.

Brian wasn't usually into the BDSM scene from a submissive standpoint, but this drill sergeant of a man changed his mind. For tonight anyway.

He collapsed on his stomach after they both came, entirely unconcerned with the sticky puddle beneath his hips. The heavy weight on his back was far less revolting than he would have expected. Especially when the man's tongue was licking a hot wet trail down his spine.

Brian didn't think he could move, but when strong, black hands clamped around his hips and pulled him to his knees, he managed to make his legs support him. For a moment he thought he was getting a handjob, until the booming voice of SgtScrewU told him he would be getting his chance to top. A bit, then a slap to his ass and he was released from the strong grip.

He was expecting to find his visitor kneeling on the floor, but he'd moved to the bed. 'Laid himself out on his back, hand lazily stroking his cock. Hot.

When Brian tried to get to his feet, the black man on his bed ordered him to crawl to claim his prize. At this point, he wasn't going to argue. The drill sergeant curled his mighty fingers around Brian's cock and told him 'fuck me'. Brian wasted no time following that order.


End file.
